


Happy Endings.

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [4]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent gets his hands on some massage oil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out rain breaks during the IPL can be useful: I get bored and write slash. Who'd have known?

“What did you do?” Dale asked only moments after he had opened the door of his hotel room for a rather mischievous looking Trent.

Trent entered the room and waited until Dale had closed the door. He dropped his bag onto the bed and turned towards the other man. “Just brought you a little present from the physio,” he said as he sat down. He opened his bag and took a bottle out of it.

Dale instantly recognized it. “Massage oil?” He grinned widely as he took the bottle from Trent. “I like the way you think,” he said and kissed Trent on the lips.

“They’ve got loads of this stuff so they won’t miss this one bottle,” Trent reasoned and started unlacing his shoes. “So now only one question remains,” he went on, taking off his shoes.

“Which is?” Dale asked, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

“Who goes first?” Trent was not wasting any time and was already getting rid of his clothes.

“Seems like you’re keen to get your clothes off,” Dale noticed with a smile. “So I guess I’ll be massaging first.”

“I’m always keen to get naked with you.” Trent took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. “Come on, take yours off too. It’s not only the massagee who gets to have all the fun.”

“The massagee?” Dale asked, shaking his head in amusement. “I doubt that’s a real word.”

“Just get naked.”

In no time both men were naked and on the bed. Trent was lying on his chest, Dale sitting on his knees right next to him. He took the bottle of oil and put some of it on his hands. He then rubbed them together, warming up the oil. Placing his hands on the base of Trent’s back, he gently spread the oil around with light, long strokes. “You’re not too cold?” he asked as he placed his hand on Trent’s lower back and then put his other one on top of it.

“Dale, we’re in India and it’s summer. How could I possibly be cold?” Trent replied, laughing.

With a little bit of pressure, Dale started rubbing his hands in circles, going up and down Trent’s back. “Point taken,” he said. “Am I doing this right? Never done this before,” he asked after a short while.

“You’re doing great,” Trent answered, his body completely relaxed underneath Dale’s touch. “I doubt anyone who has ever seen you play would imagine you having such a gentle touch.”

Dale’s hand slid down Trent’s back and stopped right above his buttocks. “Gentle, you say?” He playfully slapped Trent’s butt. “I’m ferocious.” He poured some more oil in his hands and then spread it over Trent’s legs.

“You know, years ago, before I had met you and had only seen you on my television screen, I had this image of you,” Trent started, resting his head on his arms while Dale massaged his legs. “I was convinced you were a psychopath or something,” he went on. “But, you really are one of the kindest people I have ever met.”

Dale smiled widely and let his hands wander up Trent’s inner thigh. “You really think so?” he asked, leaning down so his face was only about an inch removed from Trent’s buttocks. “Are you sure that my psychopathic tendencies are for cricket games only?” he said and then sunk his teeth into the soft skin of Trent’s left butt cheek.

“Ow.” Trent swatted his hand at Dale. “Yes I’m sure. You’re biting me because I’m so delicious, not because you’re a psycho.”

“Won’t argue with that,” Dale replied, his hands once again sneaking along the inside of Trent’s thighs. “Turn around,” he ordered, retreating his hands. “Let’s give that chest of yours some attention too.”

Trent happily obeyed and flipped over on the bed.

Dale took the massage oil and poured some of its contents straight onto Trent’s skin, making the other man hiss as the cold liquid came in contact with his chest. He then straddled Trent’s stomach, resting most of his weight on his knees so he wouldn’t crush the other man’s belly. He placed his hands flat on Trent’s chest and applied pressure as he moved his hands upwards towards the collarbone. He did this a couple of times in a row and then stopped, hovering his face right above Trent’s.

“How about you give my lips a massage too,” Trent said, wriggling his eyebrows.

This made Dale laugh loudly. “That sounds like you plucked it straight from some romantic film,” he replied. “But I’m happy to oblige, though,” he added and then closed the gap between their mouths. He parted his lips, allowing Trent’s tongue to intertwine with his, his hands resting on his lover’s shoulders. He momentarily broke their kiss to shift his body backwards so he was straddling Trent’s thighs. When their lips met again, Dale took Trent’s cock into his slick hand. “How about I give this a massage?” he whispered.

“Always liked a massage with a happy ending,” Trent answered. A soft moan escaped from his lips when Dale slowly started to jerk him off.

“I hope our physio doesn’t give you any of these,” Dale said and let go of Trent’s erection. “I’d be jealous,” he added, looking the other man straight in the eyes.

Trent whimpered at the loss of contact. “Only you,” he said, reaching up to press their lips together once more.

“Good,” Dale mumbled against Trent’s lips. He now took both his own and Trent’s cock in his hand, rubbing them together. “You’re mine now,” he said and started pressing hot, wet kisses along Trent’s neck. “God, I love your neck,” he breathed and bit down hard, making Trent moan loudly in response. The pace at which he was jerking both of them off fastened while he continued his attack on Trent’s neck and collarbone.

“Fuck,” Dale groaned and pressed his forehead against Trent’s shoulder as he came. He continued jerking off the other man until he had reached his climax as well, his eyes scrunched shut and his breathing heavy.

Dale collapsed next to Trent, his right hand resting on his lover’s stomach.

“Very happy ending,” Trent said after a minute of silence. He turned onto his side and pressed a kiss against Dale’s cheek. “Shower?”

“Are you going to soap me up?” Dale asked, grinning widely.

“Deal.”


End file.
